The Heart of the Matter
by Corvus no Genmu
Summary: MANGAVERSE. Some expel their anger through physical force while those filled with despair allow their tears to wash away their grief. Some, no matter the emotion, keep themselves hidden behind a thick wall.


Me: Okay, roses. Check. Dinner reservations at Ratatouille. Check.

Bahamut: What the heck are you doing? And why's your son here?

Me: I, my large, scaley friend, have a date with a Queen.

Bahamut: Camille? Then why's the twerp here.

Me: Camille and I love Adrian, but dang it, I've not had a chance to woo my wife in months. You get to see Phoenix everyday of the week and still woo her. Speaking of, how were the chocolates she made ya?

Bahamut: (Grins dopily) Do you even have to ask?

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya know what I own. The Marvel Mangaverse isn't one of them. If it was, I would have kept it going, dang it.****

* * *

**

**The Heart of the Matter **

By Corvus no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

"Oh well… Have fun-- In whatever world you're in." Tigra turned and roughly pushed the amethyst curtains away and stormed into the hallway, muttering, "Sheesh… What a pretentious snob!" Doctor Stephen Strange's face showed no emotion as he stared straight ahead at the rotating planet before him and it wasn't until he sensed the cursed girl's aura was far enough away that his shoulders slumped as though a very painful weight had been pressed upon them.

In the corner of the large observation room, the only corner that the many of the strange creatures of the Strange Mansion dared not to even look towards, Strange's cloak pulsed slightly and moved towards its master. Though it possessed no true free will of its own, it was meant to both protect and aid its wearer and right now, his wearer needed a cape's nonexistent ear.

In times of duress caused from either great amounts of unwanted emotions, any being with sentient thought tend to expel these emotions through a variety of ways. Some expel their anger through physical force while those filled with despair allow their tears to wash away their grief. Some, no matter the emotion, keep themselves hidden behind a thick wall but there is no such wall in all the realms that is impenetrable for sooner or later, a crack will appear and continue to grow until eventually, it will either gain a very large hole…

Or crumble altogether.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…" The Eye of Agamotto adorning the black cloak stared, unblinking, at its wielder. The cloak floated upwards to level with its master. "I know what it was that I had in store by becoming Sorcerer Supreme, the jobs and toils that it entailed and I accepted it gladly, willingly… But is it so impossible for me to have a life outside the paranormal realms?"

A sprite danced past him, tittering utter nonsense of something that, were the creature not aligned with the light side of magic, Strange would have incarnated her for even thinking, let alone flaunting right in his face. As it was, he grabbed the small fae in midair and glared down at her, his obsidian sunglasses faintly aglow with ethereal light.

"My duty is to protect this world against any forms of mystical and paranormal evils; I'm not supposed to fall in love. If you wish to remain here where predators such as the Bandersnatch cannot devour you, you'd do well to remember that." The fairy squealed in pain from his tight grip and Strange was suddenly reminded of Tigra with a memory he had wished not to relive.

'_The Yeti…_' Strange was only numbly aware of his release of the small sprite as he floated down to his chair, Cloak following in his wake. '_I had almost forgotten…_'

The Yeti that he had been led to believe had run rampant in its duty to protect the sacred gates hidden within the mountains of the Himalayas was a formidable foe against physical and metaphysical might and had it not been for Tigra's assistance, unwilling though it initially was on the start of their trek to the mountains, Strange would have not had the time to initiate a field of tranquility strong enough to placate the beast's rage at their intrustion.

But then, had it not been for Strange's own pride in his mastery of all things magic, Tigra might not had been hurt as bad as she had. Had he not the greatest of skills, and interest, in the healing arts before he had become a magic-user… '_At best, she would have been crippled from the neck down._' Strange pressed his hand against the bridge of his nose. '_At worse, she would have died…_'

He wondered then, just for a brief moment, that if Tigra had died would he have broken the Ancient One's code? Would he have used the worst kinds of magic to bring her back to him? It was at that single unabidden thought that had Strange sitting up as though he had been struck by a bolt of lightning. It wasn't that he had honestly considered the use of forbidden magics, he did not think himself so above humanity to not think of committing at least one evil in his lifetime.

It was the reason behind the consideration; that yes, he would in fact commit the worse sin any magician could make all for one person that had meant nothing to him save an assistant for his trials against the darker forces.

Strange could be called many things but one thing that he could never be called is a liar for though he has often rarely revealed the full truth to others, he was brutally honest with himself with things that he even regretted to know. He knew that he did not have the strength to bring his parents back from the sacrifice they had made for the good of all magic. He knew that he had allies, friends even, with the other heroes of Earth. He knew that he was not the only Doctor Stephen Strange in the multiverse and that though he was one of the strongest, he no where near the level of Strange Prime. But one thing that he did not know perhaps only consciously, was that he not only cared about Tigra…

He loved her.

But what could he really do about it…?

"This…" he murmured to himself, placing himself in a position of tranquility as his body floated upwards and his cloak drapped itself around his shoulders. "Requires some meditation."

Strange stilled the waves of emotions within his heart and allowed the basis of his inner eyes look back upon himself thanks to the invisible mirror that only those whose souls were in tune to it. Sighing quietly to himself, Strange saw that his Crown and Brow were still near blinding with light with his Hara not far behind. To his slight chargrin, his saw that his Throat and Spleen were still quite dark and that his Solar Plexus remained slightly in sight despite the variety of spells he used to protect himself. The Plexus was an annoyance and his Throat and Spleen were nothing but sore reminders of what he had become but it was his Heart that surprised him. Before, it had been overbalanced, with only two colors shining with a third just barely seen but now… now all three shone brightly as stars in day's evening.

The Trinity was complete.

Sighing once more, Strange allowed his spirit to focus entirely upon his Crown and allow all thoughts and emotions to drain away like the ocean's tides. At times, the Universe would allow only what information Strange needed for his mission and even then, he would often need to research the answers further. Other times, it would come in a blinding flash that, while incompacitating him for hours at most, had given its message clear enough for Strange to act without hesitation on his part. The pains of the psychic backlash that would have been still haunted him even now, years after he was alighted of the event that would have ended badly for his world.

This was neither of those times.

He saw no possible future nor a new task awaiting him, but another world entirely where he had no such forseit, where the only true difference between the two was appearance alone. In that world, Steven Strange kept the life he had lead after his ascension to Sorcerer Supreme. In that world, Stephen Strange did nothing about his growing infatuation with his assistant Tigra. In that world, Stephen Strange died because of his own pride and avoidance of the normal world. In that world, Tigra died… trying to avenge him… In that world, Tigra never knew how Stephen Strange felt but still she cried… she cried for him…

Strange's eyes opened behind his black sunglasses as he noiselessly touched down upon the ground.

It would be considered strange, what he was about to do but then, was it not one of Tigra's favorite things to say about him? To live up to his family's name? Beneath the black colar of his cloak, Strange felt a smile tugging upon his lips for the first time in years.

Cloak lifted itself from his shoulders and watch through the Eye of Agamotto as the youngest of all Sorcerer Supreme walked towards fate, destiny? Either way, it did not matter to the Cloak so long as its Master was happy with the outcome. Though it worried that in caring for Tigra, Strange would lose sight of his duty to humanity and the magics they had left behind, it knew that, somehow, things would turn out alright, if not better.

And it didn't even need magic to see that.

* * *

Stephen stepped into the living room of his mansion and quirked an eyebrow in mild surprise. Though he rarely left the inner workings of his lab or sanctum, he would surely have noticed the redecorating she had obviously done. For he did not recall ever owning a flat-screen plasma television and the last sort video-arcade device he ever owned was a Sega Game Gear back when he was six, nothing at all like a Nintendo Wii. '_Where did she even get the money for…_' Strange sighed and shook his head. '_Tigra, really you should not have used the money you gained from selling that cursed treasure. Curses, especially yours, have a way of getting worse when the source is spread further._' 

Moving silently around the large couch, Strange's eyes rested upon the television that showed the meeting at the UN where President Rogers was speaking on the matter of including the race of aliens known as the Inhumans as a new delegation to be added to the UN. Strange suppressed a sigh and sat down beside Tigra, if there was one thing he hated most it would definitely be politics. Strange suddenly became aware of Tigra's lack of response to him actually leaving his sactum outside of a mission, let alone joining her in what he called, 'recreational waste of valuable time'.

He turned his head slightly to look upon and saw that her eyes and feline ears were focused entirely upon the television screen, or rather, who was in it. Strange's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of one, T'challa otherwise known as the Black Panther. A king and shapeshifter, if Strange remembered correctly… A feline shapshifter to be specific… A new emotion sudden let itself be known in his heart, an emotion he had not ever really felt before but recognized instantly.

Jealousy.

Had he far less respect for magic like those he stood against, Strange would have cursed the man then and there by turning his fur a brilliant pink. That was, of course, if he took the light side of magic. There were a few dark spells in the arsenal as well, but Strange was more collected than that and wasn't as prone to emotional outbursts like most people. He was also not foolish enough to let something as petty as jealousy to cloud his judgement.

That did not mean he could use a little bit of magic though.

A softly spoken phrase or two with the odd hand gesture and one Prince T'challa was a sudden shade of neon green with purple polka dots and a large electric sign floating above his head reading, "Copycat". Of course, this wasn't actually happening, Strange wouldn't humiliate the man just because Tigra had a crush on him. At least, not without being face-to-face anyway… Strange turned slightly and looked to see how Tigra would react to her crush's new appearance.

Her expression was nothing short of priceless.

"Wha-Wha-What the hell?!" Tigra grabbed the remote control and began to fiddle with the controls, trying desperately to fix whatever problem suddenly sprouted on the television.

"Personally, I think he looks good in spots. Rather like a jaguar really." Tigra froze so solidly, that Strange thought time had frozen itself upon her until her head slowly turned to face him.

"Doc?" She blinked. "What are you doing… did you just make a joke?"

"In order, I am sitting beside you watching the television and yes, I believe I did." Tigra's mouth opened and closed as she pointed a shaky finger at him. Strange smiled, perfectly knowing how she'd react to that, and asked, "Is something the matter, Tigra? You seem to be acting rather like a fish."

Tigra's jaw snapped shut but she continued to stare in wide-eyed disbelief before her eyes suddenly narrowed into thin slits and a low growl came from her chest. Before Strange could even think of moving, Tigra leapt forward and tackled him, knocking the both of them roughly onto the carpeted floor with Tigra straddling his waist.

"I don't know who you are," growled Tigra. "But I know you ain't the Doc! Where is he? What have you done with him?"

Strange mentally sighed. Leave it to Tigra to think that he had been replaced by a doppelganger just because he decided to open up to her more. '_Overemotional as always…_' He smiled fondly, suddenly remembering the odd time or two when an explosion went off in his labs and Tigra would come running, worried out of her mind that he done something foolish. Really, how was he to know that a kuriboh would explode like it did?

'_But I digress… how to get her to believe it is still me… Well, first I'll have to get her off me first…_' A sudden idea came to him, an idea sprung from his, unwilling, team-up with the young ninja, Spider-Man against the villainess Mysterio. He remembered Tigra's reaction to a certain ingredient in Mysterio's gasses.

"I know the phrase fits Tigra, but really, getting so frisky already? And without any silvervine this time."

Strange smiled at the sight of Tigra's brilliant blush that went all the way to her stripes. She crawled backwards, allowing him to sit up and watch in amusement as she twisted her tail in her hands in obvious embarrassment. "You said you'd never mention that ever again!"

"So I did. Forgive me, Tigra." Strange inclined his head slightly. He stood and dusted himself off before reaching his hand down. Tigra stared at the offered appendage in confusion for a moment before hesitantly taking it and letting Strange help her to her feet.

"Doc…? Are you… alright?"

"I have had a… revelation of sorts, Tigra." Strange sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair, his eyes glancing out towards Central Park, where the light of the setting sun made the greens and brown changed to reds and violets. "It was a rather nice day wasn't it?"

"I… suppose so…" Tigra looked outside, it was a glorious day outside really and she had wanted so badly to go out and enjoy it but knew that people wouldn't react well to her curse, nor would the Doc be at all pleased to find her missing without so much as a note. Strange knew of this and knew he had to be careful with what he said or he'd end up hurting her more.

Strange sighed and sat down once more upon the couch and waved for Tigra to do the same. He conjured a small glass of apple cider for himself and a large glass of milk for Tigra before starting down a path that would spell either his happiness or… He'd rather not think about that now, not with having to get the darker things out of the way first. Making a gesture that turned the television off, Strange began his talk.

"I've been meditating a lot lately, Tigra. And I have learned and seen a lot of things. You are aware of the ethereal realms as much as I, more than any other mundane, but are you aware of other worlds?"

"Other worlds?" asked Tigra, her catlike ears twitching. "Like planets?"

"No, nothing like planets." Strange sighed. '_How to begin…?_' "Tigra, with every descision made, there is another that could have been done. For example, you could have not interrupted my meditations earlier to ask if I wanted to watch some television with you." Seeing her angry frown, Strange spoke quickly. "But you did, which changed my descision of monitoring the globe for occult activities."

"So… what does that mean exactly? That there's a universe for every descision that a person makes?"

"In essence. With as many lifeforms as there are, it is not entirely impossible for there to be billions, if not trillions, of alternate worlds where the only difference is a person's descision to get out of bed. However, there are some worlds that are so different, that the changes are near phenomenal going from being as minor to physical appearance to an entirely different person altogether."

Strange looked to see if he had Tigra's attention was surprised to see that not only did he, but she was appeared to be actually interested. It was as his father once said, if he actually talked like he wasn't lording the fact that he knew something that others didn't, people would be more interested in what he had to say. Though he felt slightly disappointed that his own ways of teaching did not work, he was more than a bit pleased by Tigra's reaction. '_Is this how it feels, Father? To teach because you want them to learn not because they need to know?_'

"In one of those close worlds, one where the difference really was nothing more than physical appearance, I was so arrogant in my own skills that I not only allowed my home to be invaded, but someone very dear to me to perish as well."

"What happened, Doc?"

"In that world," sighed Strange. "I allowed a formidable magic-user to murder not only President Steve Rogers, but most of the Avengers as well merely because I believed her threat to be too little to be of any consequence." Seeing Tigra's horrorfied face, Strange assured her that he had taken care of the threat a long time ago.

"However, things grew very dim in that world shortly after the President's murder. It was the entire world against anyone with extraordinary abilities, even those government sponsored, like the Fantastic Four. In that world Tigra, I was killed. Dead and gone before I could do anything to protect myself or you for that matter. In that world, Tigra, I couldn't even watch as the only person that meant anything to me sacrificed herself in a vain attempt of avenging me."

"… Was it me? Did I… die…?" asked Tigra, a strange sort of curiousity begging her to ask though she knew it wasn't the cat in her.

"Yes…" sighed Strange, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It was by far the stupidest thing you've ever done outside of getting yourself cursed."

"Stupid? STUPID?" Tigra shot to her feet and glared down at Strange. "It's not stupid to try and avenge the death of someone you care about!"

For the first time in a long time, Strange felt anger. Anger that he felt quite necessary to express. Standing to his own feet, Strange met her glare-for-glare though his was hidden behind his sunglasses. "Yes it is, Tigra! It is when all it does is end up getting you killed and vengeance unsatisfied!"

"Oh and I bet that's the part that just ticks you off the most huh Doc?" growled Tigra, leaning just a slight bit over him, using her slightly taller height to her advantage. "That I didn't avenge you properly as you would have liked!"

"No it's not! It's the fact that you died for a man who couldn't even say he loved you that makes me so angry!"

"Wha-What?" Tigra blinked in surprise, her facial stripes gaining a faint pinkish hue. "You-You what me?"

Strange sighed in slight exasperation and mild embarrassment, palming his face tiredly. This wasn't what he had planned, but he could salvage what little friendship he had left with Tigra. "I apologize, Tigra. I did not mean to shout." Strange adjusted his glasses and turned to walk back towards his study. "Look, let's just… forget this conversation happened at all."

"Do you mean it?"

Strange didn't even turn around, he didn't want to see her face. It would only hurt more if he did. "If you want me to, I can find a spell that—"

"NO!" Tigra shouted, surprising him enough to get him to look back at her. "I-I mean… what you said… when you said… said that you…"

"Every word, Tigra." Strange tilted his head slightly, confused as to her reaction. "Do you… want me to say it again?"

Tigra would not speak but to tell him what she desired, she nodded quite jerkily. "I love you, Tigra."

Strange had nothing else to say after that. Not when Tigra had his mouth busy with other things. Strange was quite surprised by this and did not react until he felt Tigra's tongue gently press itself against his lips. Wrapping his arms gently around her slender waist, Strange kissed Tigra back with a passion to rival her own. They only separated when the need for air became too great and even then, they did not move from their mutual embrace.

"Doc, I…" Tigra gulped slightly, her emerald eyes shining. "I don't know what to say…"

"You need not say anything, Tigra," whispered Strange, "Your affections are more than enough."

But it wasn't, not for her. She was someone who was used to being surrounded by people, expressing her emotions as she wanted and having others respond back and for the first time in a long time, Tigra felt that she had finally found a small piece of what she had lost and she wasn't going to lose it all over again now.

"Doc…"

"Yes, Tigra?"

"… come to bed…"

* * *

Strange let out a small breath of air and smiled fondly down upon the young woman nestled by his side, her nightclothes not much different than what she wore during the day though he had to admit, he was rather surprised to find she had a thing for teddy bears, if the shirts emblem was to be of any clue. He was dressed as well, neither of them having done anything more than change their clothes for a good night's sleep together in the same bed. Strange did not bother asking her why, nor did she tell him. He knew of her first, and last, boyfriend and how it had ended between them and how she still had the occasional nightmare because of him. She knew that he knew, but didn't care enough to know how or why, just the fact that he was here, now, without any hesitation as to what she wanted and asking nothing for himself or what she thought he had assumed was enough to win him several points in her favor. 

They knew that this love that they now shared was a dangerous love that comes not from one who constantly puts their life on the line for the welfare of others, but of two individuals finding their paths intertwined towards a destiny the likes of which Strange dared not fathom. He knew that anything could happen, that either of them could be hurt or even killed defending the modern world from the ancient arts. He could prevent such pain for the both of them by making Tigra forget this entire day if his desire for safety was greater than his selfishiness, which was far stronger than Strange would have liked.

He loved her and she loved him and for now, that was enough reason to keep her here in his arms, safe from the nightmares and the outside world that would scorn or fear them for what they were and what they represented. Here, together, they were just Stephen Strange and Greer Nelson, a man and a woman sharing a bound the likes of which even the most powerful of magic could never destroy. Their love, once a seed, was now sprouting to match the saplings of trees that would grow to weather against time and man both. Their love may grow to such heights but then, maybe they'll reach a height more suited to them. It did not matter on this moonlit night. They knew they were in love and that were loved in return.

And for now, it was enough.

_Fin_

* * *

From all us here in Slumberland, we wish ya a Happy Valentine's Day!

Omnia vincit Amor; et nos cedamus Amori.


End file.
